Billy Mure
Billy Mure (born Sebastian Mure; July 7, 1915 – September 25, 2013)Billy Mure Supersonic Guitarist RememberedIMDB was an American guitarist who recorded several albums in the 1950s and 1960s in a variety of styles, including surf, Hawaiian music, swing, pop, and lounge. Mure was born in New York City and played violin at age 9, before making guitar his primary instrument. He played in bands while in the service during World War II and found work at radio station WNEW after the war until 1957.class=artist|id=p24636|pure_url=yes}} Billy Mure at Allmusic In addition to his solo recordings, he worked as a session musician, composer, and arranger. He wrote the popular instrumental "Toy Balloons". In 1959, he released the single "A String of Trumpets", credited to Billy Mure and the Trumpeteers; the song reached #64 on the Billboard Hot 100.Joel Whitburn, Top Pop Singles 1955-2008. 12th edn, p. 1000. Mure had been performing for the past seven years with his band (Top Hats) at Squid Lips in Sebastian, Florida. Discography *''Super-Sonic Guitars in Hi-Fi'' (RCA Victor, 1957) *''Fireworks'' (RCA Victor, 1957) *''Supersonics In Flight'' (RCA Victor, 1959) *''Supersonic Guitars'' (MGM Records E3780 Mono, 1959) *''Bandstand Record Hop'' (United Artists Records, 1959) *''A String of Trumpets'' (Everest Records, 1960) *''Teen Bossa Nova'' (MGM Records, 1963) *''Around The World In Percussion'' (Strand Records, 1961) *''Hawaiian Percussion'' (Strand Records, 1961) *''Blue Hawaii'' (Premier Records, 1963) *''Hawaiian Moods'' (Spin-O-Rama Records, 1965) A few hits that he played on in the '50's and '60's as a studio guitar player: * Paul Anka — "Diana" (reached #1) * Frankie Laine — "Rawhide" (reached #6) * Perry Como — "Don't Let the Stars Get in Your Eyes" (reached #1) * Ames Brothers — "Ragg Mopp" (reached #1) * Eddie Fisher — "Oh My Papa" (reached #1) * Eddie Fisher — "Anytime" (reached #2) * Don Rondo — "White Silver Sands" (reached #7) * Marty Robbins — "White Sport Coat and a Pink Carnation" (reached #1) * Bobby Darin — "Splish Splash" (reached #1) * Eydie Gorme — "Blame It on the Bossa Nova" (reached #7) * Rosemary Clooney — "Come on-a My House" (reached #1) * Connie Francis — "Among my Souvenirs" (reached #7) * Guy Mitchell — "Heartaches by the Number" (reached #1 on C&W listing) * Perez Prado — "Patricia" (reached #1) * Tony Bennett — "Because of You" (reached #1) * Kay Starr — "Wheel of Fortune" (reached #1) * Tony Bennett — "Cold Cold Heart" (reached #1) * Brian Hyland — "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" (reached #1) * Billy Williams — "I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Write Myself a Letter" (reached #3) * Johnny Mathis — "Chances Are" (reached #1) * Patti Page — "How Much is that Doggie in the Window?" (reached #1) * Marcie Blane — "Bobby's Girl" (reached #2) ** (Produced by Billy Mure) * Ray Peterson — "Tell Laura I Love Her" (reached #7) ** (Produced by Billy Mure) * Bobby Freeman — "Do You Want to Dance" (reached #7) ** (Produced by Billy Mure) * Johnny Ray — "Cry" (reached #1) Played as "Sebastian Mure" ** (Produced by Billy Mure) * Della Reese — "And That Reminds Me" (reached #15) ** (Produced by Billy Mure) *Black and White Thunderbird" the Delicates (reached #8) In Billboard's Kids Audio CD chart "Lightning McQueen's Fast Tracks inspired by Disney/Pixar's movie "Cars" *Ronnie Is My Lover" by the Delicates References Category:1915 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Musicians from New York (state) Category:Jubilee Records artists Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Guitarists from New York (state) Category:American male guitarists